Obtaining urine samples can be particularly difficult and messy. The present invention features a urine collection system. The system of the present invention helps a user easily and comfortably collect urine in a clean and sanitary manner. For example, the system helps prevent spillage, helps prevent urine from getting on the user's hands and clothing, and helps a user avoid touching the toilet seat.